Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-9$ and the quantity of $3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-4$ plus the product of $6$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $3$ times $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $3x$ $3x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (3x - 9) = \color{orange}{6(3x-9)}$ What is $-4$ plus $\color{orange}{6(3x-9)}$ $6(3x-9)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(3x-9)-4$.